


Across the Universe

by vidocqsociety



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidocqsociety/pseuds/vidocqsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha receive a special message from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this article](http://www.nasa.gov/topics/universe/features/across_universe.html).
> 
> ["Across the Universe" by The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN9n1bAahg4).

"Humans have been guided by this star for thousands of years," said the Doctor.

Martha stood in the open door of the TARDIS, staring awe-struck at the sight of Polaris burning bright before her. She had always know the North Star as just a tiny pinprick of light in the black night sky. Now she hovered before it in all of its great beauty. She felt suddenly very small. "It's beautiful."

A faint voice began to leak through unseen speakers: _Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup..._

"What is that?" Martha looked back at the Doctor.

"The Beatles," said the Doctor, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "'Across the Universe'."

"You knew this was going to happen!" Martha cried, amused, as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well, I thought if NASA was going to go to all of the trouble of broadcasting it, someone should hear it. Least I could do."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Martha stood a little taller, knowing that something from her home was reaching out across space. Across the universe.

"Too bad they didn't play 'Martha My Dear'," said the Doctor. "I'm guessing they don't take requests, do they?"

"It might be a while."

"Suppose you're right." He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth slightly. "Martha?"

"Doctor?"

"Would you care to dance?"

She smiled. "Absolutely." The Doctor took her hand in his and settled his other hand comfortably at her waist. They swayed to the music in the star's light.

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears, exciting and inviting me. Limitless, undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on across the universe._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LiveJournal (academyaward.livejournal.com) and on Teaspoon (http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19047). Different screen names. All me. :)


End file.
